Breath Of Life
by SweettFace
Summary: Deep down Caroline wants to push Damon away because what they're doing is forbidden and wrong, but their lips are just a few millimeters apart and she craves him, she wants him, she needs him. He was devouring her from the inside out. Filling her up and weighing her down at the same time. He made her feel alive, he was her breath of life. Daroline, RATED M for lemons/Affair
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_~oOo~_

* * *

I open my eyes, and I'm met with the sun shinning in my face, I could feel the pain but it wasn't really there. Late night snack really took a toll on me, I really shouldn't eat after seven. It probably doesn't help that I was wearing heels.

I want to stay here all day, I'm so out of it. With everything going on, I can't even think of or see Elena without cringing. I don't know who she is anymore. If there's anything in this world that anyone wants it's a love that her and Stefan shared, but she threw that away. _For his brother._

She used to constantly tell Damon how he will never change and how she;s monster, but turns out the monster is her. It's in her blood right? Katherine screwed with both of the Salvatore Brothers as well. Despicable girls.

She knew about my feelings for Damon too. I told her how I met him at the Grill, and how he was the most beautiful man I've ever seen in my life. Yet she still did this.

Some friend.

_~1:00 pm~_

_Okay Caroline, you're just getting a quick drink and then you're leaving. Quick drink and then you're leaving. Quick drink and then you're leaving.  
_

_I walk into the Grill and I don't see anyone that I'm avoiding. Perfect. I would not be able to handle my rage. I can't even handle it right now. _

"Hey Blondie." Damon said from behind me. I turned around fast and shock.

My anger dissipates instantly.

His signature smirk on proud display. I take in his features a little bit more, even though I forbid myself to ever do so again. His hair is wild. It seems perfect, but mixed with bed head. He has the palest skin I've ever seen in my life, like porcelain. His cerulean eyes beautiful like the sea, shining like stars.

I've only spoken to him a couple times, but he was the one to feed me his blood and bring me life. For that I'm very grateful.

"Were you just checking me out?" He asks me, slightly moving his head to the side, smiling with teeth. "Cause if you were I totally understand why."

His voice is husky and rough, and lusty. My God.

I rolled my eyes, and turned away trying to fight it.

"What do you want Damon?" I say, walking towards a table. My heels slamming against the floor. No one should be allowed to be that attractive, it infuriates me. "I have nothing to say to you."

"I feel like we've all fallen out of our loop and I'm here to make a peace offering." He says following my trail.

"Tell Elena I want nothing to do with her. It's pathetic that she had to send you." I spat, rolling my eyes and taking a seat.

He took one as well.

"I offered to come." He stated, his smirk reappearing.

"Why?"

Why would he offer to come? We've spoken like three times.

"I feel like we barely know each other Caroline and I sense you don't like me very much." He states, eying me up and down.

I'm still not looking him in the eye.

"Then leave me alone and go back to _Elena_." I said finally gaining enough courage to look him in the eye.

A shade of blue I've never seen before, so vibrant and I suddenly want a dress that color to remember it forever.

_What is he doing to me?_

"You're disgusting for what you did." I say, fighting the urge to say beautiful instead. "I don't want anything to do with either one of you."

_That's not true at all, or at least completely true. _

"I think we should start fresh Caroline." He offers, while leaning back into his chair letting a breath out.

_That one movement and now I can smell him like crazy. He smells divine, I can't get enough. I feel myself slipping away, my eyes rolling back. I had to fight it. _

His gaze is intense, and he doesn't blink.

"I don't accept your lifestyle, and we will never be friends." I say blankly lifting my head up a little higher.

I'm a very blunt person, I can show no emotion when I need to.

He leans in closer, our faces inches apart.

_So help me God. _

His lips, inches away from mine. They're pink and plump and I want to feel them so bad. It's like my craving for blood, it's driving me mad. I need to get out of here.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I say, and then I'm out of there before I know it and in the woods. I can smell the animals, I need it. I bite into the closest thing I can get my hands onto first, a little black rabbit.

_Oh my favorite._

I relish in it, letting it's taste consume me. I don't think I'll be able to contain myself when I'm around him, he's too tempting. But he has a big X on him.

"He's so heartless! That asshole!" I scream, diving back into my lunch soon after. It's blood splattering across my face.

I drop myself against to the ground soon after, staring up at the sky. "He is way too beautiful for me to handle."

I say groaning. Yelling at myself in my head for not being stronger.

"Why thankyou." I hear someone say from the distance.

No. Please no.

_Damon. _

"So what do you say Blondie?" He asks me again, his lips curling into that sexy smirk of his.

"I don't think Elena would appreciate you flirting with her ex-bestfriend." I say licking my fangs.

"I don't think Stefan would appreciate you having a crush on his traitor brother." He shoots back, walking closer to me slowly.

"What do you want from me Damon?" I say putting my face down, hiding from him.

He grabs my face with one hand, pushes me against a tree, and puts his lips to my left ear kissing softly. " I just want to be friends Caroline." He says huskily.

I hear myself moan and that's how I know it's truly over.

This is not going to end well.

* * *

_A/N- okay so elena's not a vampire in this. I just started watching this series four days ago and I'm only on season 3, so I'm not too aware with what exactly happens in the season 4 finale but I've seen some youtube vids._

_ugh i dont like the whole delena thing. I haven't seen the rest of season 3 or season 4 so I can't really say they're not "in love" but no love will ever be more powerful then Stelena. _

_anyways so basically i just wanna keep this ship floating. I've noticed alot of authors stop updating their daroline fics, but not me. I've refused to let the Daroline ship sink._

_excuse mistakes please, no beta _

_**and incase you're wondering, yes this is an affair fic and yes there will be lemons. **_

_**please review~ :)** _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_~oOo~_

* * *

When I wake up I feel good. Not just good, amazing. My body is tingling, and I just haven't felt this way in a long time. I turn over in my bed and I smell something. It smells so good, I nearly lick my pillow. That's when I remembered.

I shot up so fast I was on the other side of the room before I could even slow down. What did I do?

I don't see Damon anywhere or hear him. He left me, but why wouldn't he? He has a girlfriend. I see a letter on my night stand, I walk towards it slowly fearing what it might say.

_"That was fun Blondie, we should hang out more often ~ D"_

I scowl with frustration at myself when I look in the mirror. Damn I walked right into his trap, and the I'm the one left hanging. What does he think I am? His rebound girl when his girlfriends out of town? Am I that priceless to him? This could never happen again. I don't care how much I want to, it's wrong and It can't happen again.

You are never letting Damon Salvatore get to you again. You are never letting Damon Salvatore get you again. You are never letting Damon Salvatore get to you again. Reciting this mantra several times, I attempt to make myself look pretty...and not drained of life. Literally. It's alot of work though. I'm really pale, and with my golden hair it's not really a great match. Maybe I should dye it. I decide to put it up in a top knot and be on my way.

"Care I'm off to work! See you tonight!" I heard my mom shout as she shut the front door. Thank God she wasn't home last night. I can't even imagine having to explain what she would've seen. Maybe I should move out, find my own place and not have to worry about my mom seeing and hearing anything. I am eighteen anyways. It's about time I leave the nest.

I'm so close to staying home all day, but I'm deciding not to let damn _Damon Salvatore _keep me from enjoying myself. Besides no one could ever keep Caroline Forbs from what she loves. Shopping.

::

The sun is warm, shining on me like a giant spotlight. I feel like I'm on fire. Pun Intended. It's so scary to know that if this ring wasn't on my finger, the sun would be my enemy. I can't even imagine.

I'm carrying three big shopping bags. Nothing takes your mind off a boy better then a trip to your favorite clothing store.

_Slam._

Of-course I'd drop my keys. As I put my bags down to grab my eyes off the sidewalk, they're gone before I can reach.

"I think you dropped something."A smooth and velvety voice said. _Damon._

He extends his long-fingered hand holding my car keys to me once I'm upright. So damn attractive. He's wearing a black v neck, one that shows off his biceps amazingly. His bright eyes eating me alive.

It takes me a few seconds to find my voice. I snatch my keys from him once I've been released from his trance.

"You again." I snarl, rolling my eyes.

"Nice to see you too." he replies, sarcastically. He looks mildly amused. He thinks this is a joke, It takes me every bit of strength not to slap him right in the face.

"It must be since you seem to always know where I am." I shoot back, grabbing my bags and continuing my journey.

"You stand out like a sore thumb, I could spot you a mile away." He says, smirking.

What is he playing at?

"Listen about last night-" I started, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Let me guess it can never happen again. It's wrong, blah blah blah." Damon mocks, kissing his teeth.

"No it can't." I reply, looking at him in the eye trying to get him to understand how serious I'm being. "Ever Damon. Last night was wrong, like really wrong. If I could take it back I would."

His smirk is rueful and he looks very disappointed.

"You didn't act like it was wrong. The way you kept begging me to kiss you harder, and touch you." Damon says huskily, recovering from whatever emotion that was plastered on his face a second ago._ "You wanted me to go deeper and deeper and deeper."_

I nearly lick my lips.

"Damon have you forgotten about Elena?" I shout, rage boiling inside of me. "The girl you stole from your brother. The girl you love."

"Don't say her name Caroline." Damon says, pain in his voice." I don't want to hear her name."

_We need to talk about this. Now. In private.  
_

::

"Right back where we started." I commented as we walked through my front door. "Want a drink?"

"No thankyou Blondie." He says, sitting down at the table.

"I'm actually thinking about going red." I say, sitting down across from him.

_What am I doing? Why is here right now? _

"I love your hair the way it is. Bright like the sun." Damon says, reaching across the table and tucking my bang behind my ear. I make the mistake of looking at him and I'm lost again. It's like I'm drowning in a sea and I'm pulled and pulled pulled further underneath. Just by one look. When his hand touches my skin I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me. _Stop Caroline. _

"So what's the deal with Elena?" I ask out of nowhere, trying to forget about what just happened.

"Nothing Blondie. I don't want to spend every waking second with her. I'll get tired of her." He replies grabbing my drink from me.

_Little too late. _

"I just really want a friend Caroline." He says, smirking at me. "Will you be my friend?"

_Oh that's what he's calling us. _

Before I could respond to him, I was getting up and walking towards my front door. "You need to leave."

He's just sitting there. Watching me. Testing me. Trying to see if I'm bluffing. After eternity, he finally stands up.

I back myself up until I'm against the door, I stare at him, eyes wide, as he moves slowly towards me. I can smell him. That delicious smell, I could never get enough of that.

"You need to leave." I say in a choked whisper. He leans in closer to me, his eyes drifting from my eyes to my lips. I moisten my lips quickly as I wait for his next move.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" He asks me, bringing his lips down close to mine, almost touching, but he hesitated again.

"No." I breathed as I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips against his.

_Everything else didn't exist. No Elena, no Stefan, no Tyler, no Klaus, no Matt._

His hands reached down and lifted me up by my thighs and he pressed me against the door harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and I moved against him feeling him.

I can't fight this anymore.

He tilts my head to kiss me even deeper, and it's become a war. Fighting for dominance. Who'll win?

I moaned into his mouth, feeling more alive then ever.

* * *

_A/N- No lemons just yet y'all. Thanks for all the feedback! :D _

_no beta, excuse mistakes. _

_Hope you love this chapter! _

_**Review please ~** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_~oOo~_

* * *

Damon POV

She was fast asleep, and all I can do is stare at her wondering how someone could be so beautiful. I used to feel that way about Elena, but somethings changed. It's not the same anymore.

How she suddenly loves me, how she suddenly jumps into bed with me. No. I think Elena's confused, and she's using me to figure it all out.

I look at Caroline's face searchingly, holding my breath as she sighed and readjusted herself on my chest. Her face is so pale and beautiful, like a porcelain doll. Not one trace of a bad dream, or regret, but that'll change as soon as she wakes up. She'll say that we shouldn't have and that this wrong. But for me it doesn't feel wrong, it feels just right. Being here with her, it feels right.

After a few moments my gaze dropped down to her neck.I'm surprised she has not felt my gaze on her, I've only been doing this for an hour. I licked my suddenly dry lips, moving her off of me gently and brushing my lips against her neck. Unconsciously, she leaned into me, exposing her neck some more.

And then her eyes shoot open, and my heart stops waiting for what happens next.

"Morning Blondie." I say, leaning up and resting against the headboard.

"Not again." She says, lifting the covers frantically. "Why do you keep doing this to me?"

I take it in and pretend it doesn't hurt, and I get up myself.

"I offered, and you wanted it. Don't you even think about blaming this on me." I say, glaring at her. "Just leave if this is so wrong!"

"It doesn't feel wrong Damon, I just know it is because when you kiss me, in the back of my mind all I can think about is how you're gonna go home and do the same to Elena." She says, hurt in her voice. "When I'm with you I feel alive, and all this pain around me goes away. But then when you're gone I feel dirty, and used."

"Caroline I-"

"Damon you need to stop doing this. This ends here. The kissing, the flirting, the sex." She says, wiping her face. "Unless you leave her. Leave her for me."

She is biting her bottom lip so hard she's drawing blood. Suddenly she is in front me, her hands in mine. She glances down to look at our hands, and my gaze follows. I pull mine away from hers slowly, moving back.

"I love her Caroline." I say, quickly regretting my decision to look her in the eyes and see her tears begin to fall.

"NO! Damon then why are you here? Why did you keep coming back?" She cries, running her fingers through her hair. "You don't feel the same when you're with her! Admit it!"

"NO CAROLINE! NO! I fought so hard for her, I'm not giving it all away now!" I yell back, feeling myself turn.

"Damon I love you." she says quietly, walking closer to me. "I have always loved you, and she knew that."

We are so close, and I can feel her breath against me and I can feel myself giving into her. I was going to kiss her back, but I never did. Instead I run out as fast as my super speed can take me. I run out leaving Caroline in her bedroom alone, tear-stained and heart broken.

When I realize what exactly just happened, it's too late to fix it. I can already hear her sobbing, and breaking everything in sight.

What have I done?

* * *

_A/N- shorrttt i know!sorry!_

_sorry if damons kinda ooc as well.i tried.  
_

_excuse mistakes, no beta._

_umm about two or three more chapters. _

**_Review please _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four  
_

_~oOo~_

* * *

_Girly. Neurotic. Annoying. Selfish. Conceited. A waste of space. Needy. Stupid. Worthless._

I've been called many things, but those words sting the most. They hurt. They really hurt in general, but mostly because Damon has said most of them to me. Of all people.

I've been sitting here crying all day. I can't open my shades, I don't want to go out. Everything hurts.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked Stefan, avoiding his gaze. He had heard me crying from outside. I couldn't lie to him, not my best friend, so I told him the truth. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't say anything, he just had this look on his face. Like everything he has _has _been drained.

"I'm loosing everyone to him." He said finally, breaking the awkward silence. "Elena, and now you."

As if my heart couldn't break anymore than it already has, those words absolutely did it. "Stefan you are never going to lose me!"

He looked at me, a shade of green in his eyes I've never seen before. "I-I just don't understand."

I looked down, knowing what he was talking about. "I don't either."

"I guess it just sort of snuck up on me, these feelings. I feel safe when I'm with him, and I can't imagine my life without him in it. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love him."

Stefan nodded slowly, sitting down onto my bed next to me. "So what are you going to do Caroline?"

"He doesn't love me." I whispered, not wanting to say it too loud. "I told him, and he left."

"I guess we have that in common." Stefan said looking up at the ceiling. "But I've decided Elena isn't worth it anymore. Is Damon worth it?"

Is Damon worth all of this? After what he did to you? Is he worth all of this heartache and tears? " I don't know."

Stefan looked at me, sadness in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me suddenly kissing my hair. "No one deserves to be hurt like this Care. He doesn't deserve to this to the both of us. Don't let him."

"I don't know how not to Stefan! He was a different person when he was with me, I felt unbelievably alive and wanted." I cried, wiping at my face."I've never felt that way before Stefan. I've never felt like I truly belonged until I was in his arms."

He didn't respond, and I honestly don't expect him too. What's he supposed to say to that?

::

Damon POV

I call her again for the twentieth time today, and it goes straight to voice-mail. I really messed up this time.

"Hey." Elena says, as I walk through the front door. "I missed you."

I fake a smile, and say it right back to her, lying.

"Where were you? I told you I was coming home from college this morning two days ago, but you weren't here when I got here." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"I was hungry, so I went hunting." I replied, matter of factly. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you've been distant ever since I left for college five months ago! I'm the only one in this relationship,and when you don't show me affection, I-I think stupid things and do stupid things." She says, hurt buried deep down in her voice.

"Did we really it would be the same Elena? There's no one here. I'm alone all the time with my thoughts, and they've been telling every single day that this wrong! I love, but this is what's truly wrong!"

I slept with two people." Elena said out of nowhere, avoiding my gaze. "There names were Jamie and Ross, and I-I was so lonely. It's been killing me, I needed you to know."

I stared at her in shock, but all that could come out my mouth was a laugh. "I always though I was the one who didn't deserve you, and that Stefan did, But truth is you don't deserve either one of us."

I felt kind of funny saying that because I had been unfaithful as well, but she was the one who was so set on us never being unfaithful. And that it was a sin, and that'd she never be anything like Katherine. Truth is she shares more than just her looks.

"Don't act all innocent Damon. I've always known you had a thing for Caroline and I've always known she had a thing for you. Don't you even try and tell me you didn't sleep with her."

"I won't, but I will tell you to get out of my house." I said, anger rising inside of me. "Now."

"Fuck you Damon."

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to get an std now would I?" I asked her, smirking.

and then she was gone.

I sat down onto my couch, realizing my surroundings once again. My brother hates me, the girl I love hates me, and I'm alone again.

Maybe this is how it was meant to be. Maybe this is what I truly deserve.

* * *

_A/N- It's been two months I know. I'm so evil and I'm so sorry. I lost all interest in this but I've decided to finish it. I finished the vampire diaries a long time ago, and the season 5 premiere was great! I lost interest in this because I found a couple I loved more and that's Klaroline._

_But if Klaus didn't exist, this would still be my Caroline otp._

_Not beta, excuse mistakes._

_Not sure when I'll update again. But it won't be long!_

_Again I'm sooo sorry!_

_Review please!_


End file.
